


Rainy day

by Lkath



Series: Modern Klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Español | Spanish, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hot Chocolate, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, One Shot, Rain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkath/pseuds/Lkath
Summary: Keith y Lance comparten algo de chocolate caliente durante un día lluviosoChocolate, besos y dos tontos enamorados ¿Algo más que pedir?





	Rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Pues... Escribi esto para una amigas y les gustó así que pensé en publicarlo :v

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban repetidamente contra la ventana de aquella habitación, habitación en la que, a la luz de una lámpara, estaba sentado con libro en mano cierto chico de cabello largo y negro.  
A un lado de su silla estaba, acurrucado en un ovillo, su pastor alemán llamado Kosmo; moviendo de vez en cuando su gran y peluda cola de un lado a otro. De un momento a otro, el perro levantó súbitamente la cabeza y la giro en dirección a la puerta con ambas orejas levantadas, su cola moviéndose mucho más rápido y más seguido; golpeándose con el suelo provocando un sonido sordo.

Vestido con un pantalón de buzo que le quedaba grande y se abultaba bajo sus tobillos, polera suelta y un chaleco largo, Lance McClain entraba caminando tranquilamente por la puerta; en sus manos sostenía dos tazas con un leve hilo de vapor saliendo de ellas.

—Hice chocolate caliente...— Keith desvío la mirada de su libro y sonrió con dirección hacia su novio, quien por su parte le devolvió la sonrisa con aun más intensidad mientas empezaba a caminar en dirección a la silla.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo?— Mientras hablaba, el mayor se sentaba derecho y dejaba el libro que leía sobre una cómoda cercana al lugar donde estaba instalado, luego sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura del chico cubano; atrayéndolo hacia el con suma suavidad, sin dejar que el contenido de las tazas se derramara bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Mmm...Déjame adivinar ¿Mucho? ¿Más de lo que jamás has amado a nadie, incluso más que a Kosmo?—Las manos del azabache guiaron a Lance hasta que estuvo sentado sobre su regazo con las piernas levemente dobladas cerca de su pecho, tomó una de las tazas y la dejó sobre la misma comida en la que había dejado su libro hace unos instantes.

—Eres increíble...—

—Lo sé, es parte de mi encanto— ambos inclinaron sus rostros hacia adelante, acercándose más a cada instante y sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre la suya; hasta que por fin sus labios se encontraron en un lento y tierno beso. Cuando se separaron Lance fue el primero en sonreír y tomar un sorbo de chocolate caliente.  
—Tómate el tuyo, Mullet, se va a enfriar. —

Keith tomó su respectiva taza entre sus manos y bebió de ella, apenas trago su primer sorbo sonrió plácidamente con un ruidito de satisfacción.

—Realmente te luciste esta vez...— volvió a llevar el chocolate a su boca, inclinando la taza y echando hacia atrás la cabeza; el moreno soltó una risa ante el evidente entusiasmo de su pareja, la cual seguía bebiendo sin parar el contenido caliente que el otro con tanto cariño había elaborado. Luego de unos segundos por fin alejó la taza de él y la volvió a poner a un lado de su libro; al escuchar la risa de Lance volteo la cabeza formando un leve puchero con su labio inferior, Lance solamente se pudo reír con más intensidad a lo que Keith arqueo las cejas en señal de confusión.

— ¿Qué? —

—No, nada...es solo que— Sus hombros se sacudían a medida que una nueva ola de risas salía incontrolablemente de sus labios, —Ay dios, te ves ridículo. Ven— dijo entre sonrisas, extendiendo las manos— Déjame limpiarte...— Sus suaves dedos se extendieron y acariciaron lentamente el rostro del otro chico, al pasar por los lados de la boca de este llevó un pulgar a lo largo de sus labios; limpiando el bigote de espuma que tenía el mayor a los bordes de su boca.

—Listo. — 

— ¿Es broma?—

— ¿A qué te refieres?— las esquinas de la boca del cubano se movieron en una pequeña sonrisa pícara mientras volvía a beber de su respectiva taza. El azabache negó con la cabeza antes de decir "Algún día me mataras" en un susurro casi inaudible, luego, Lance depositó un casto beso en su mejilla, luego otro y otro, hasta que por fin los labios de ambos se volvieron a juntar en un beso.

— ¿Te digo algo...?— musitó el mayor.

—Técnicamente ya lo estás haciendo, pero continúa— Dejó su taza, ahora vacía, a un lado de la de Keith, para luego rodearse a sí mismo con sus brazos y recostarse en el pecho de otro con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Tus besos saben a chocolate...— 

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? — 

—Para nada, es...perfecto— Y con una sonrisa, Keith rodeo la cintura del moreno entre sus brazos y se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente, mientras que el otro dirigía sus manos hasta su cabello lo acariciaban dulcemente.

Eso, en la opinión de ambos, era una de las mejores cosas de los días lluviosos; poder compartir un delicioso chocolate caliente y unos cuantos besos con el ruido de la lluvia cayendo al otro lado de la ventana.


End file.
